


Killer Killer

by gensou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Assassination, Battle, Not sure if I want to make this a legitimate story or not, Serial Killers, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gensou/pseuds/gensou
Summary: Maki's boots patters against the soaked rooftop, rain pounding in the storm. She was given one target, so this should be a simple procedure - in and out. A bolt of lighting appears before she notices a shadow move quickly in the distance, was that just her imagination? Regardless, she carries on. She turns around and she is met eye to eye with a young woman with twin braids, who happens to be holding two pairs of scissors to her neck. "Ooh!" the stranger fawns, "What do we have here?"-Or; Maki and Syo meet in a fated battle.





	Killer Killer

Maki's boots patters against the soaked rooftop, rain pounding in the storm. She was given one target, so this should be a simple procedure - in and out. A bolt of lighting appears before she notices a shadow move quickly in the distance, was that just her imagination? Regardless, she carries on. She turns around and she is met eye to eye with a young woman with twin braids, who happens to be holding two pairs of scissors to her neck. "Ooh!" the stranger fawns, "What do we have here?" She does not let up, in fact, the stranger pushes the blades deeper - barely brushing the thin flesh on Maki's neck.

Maki stays silent, and fortunately, the other woman fills it. "Eh, you aren't a hot guy!" she whines, "But again, I swear you came here in an attempt to kill the infamous Genocider Syo... so..." she continues, "Sorry, tootz! Ima just have to kill ya!"

Maki drives her foot into the pressure point between Syo's foot and her leg, which makes Syo writhe with pain. Maki sidesteps out of the way and reaches behind to her back to grab a weapon - a crossbow. She launches an arrow, but it misses. Where did she go? Syo was gone. She feels a foot dig into her back and she topples over, the rain still pouring with the occasional glimmer of lightning. She soon notices the blades of scissors right between her eyes, and Syo pushes - and blood begins to leak, but not enough for permanent damage. Maki notices her crossbow laying idly beside Syo, and makes a reach for it - but Syo is one step ahead. Syo kicks it off of the roof, and a faint crash rings in the distance. She pushes deeper, and Maki begins to lose her vision.

A faint chopping rises in the distance, and Syo turns around to witness an unbelievable sight. A helicopter nears closer and closer, and Maki turns to attempt to witness whatever Syo was seeing - and she can barely make out two silhouettes, Shuuichi and Himiko. Syo loses her grip on Maki and makes a beeline for the helicopter, "Hey! I don't like people interrupting private things like this, y'know! It's kinda rude!" She soars through the sky, in a shallow attempt to attack the two in the helicopter.

"Yumeno-san, watch out!" Shuuichi shouts before spinning the helicopter into a one-eighty.

Yumeno falls off her seat and groans, "Jeez, you were never that great at steering," she begins to stand up, "But this is another level..."

Syo shouts again, "Get the hell outta here! She's got nothing to do with ya!"

"Actually," Shuuich responds, "She has everything to do with us."

Syo makes many feeble attempts at attacking the helicopter, but it is too high. Maki pushes herself up and reaches for her crossbow silently, and she meets Shuuichi's eye.

He shouts, "Don't come any closer! We are armed!"

"Yeah!" Himiko shouts. "We are... uh... armed!"

"I don't give a crap if you are armed or not!" Syo screams, "Just get down here!" Maki aims the crossbow into the back of Syo's neck and soundlessly pulls the trigger, but no sounds connects. Syo's arm darts out behind her, and she turns around like clockwork - arrow in hand. "Kyahahaha! You thought you could actually kill me?" Syo says, "I'm much more experienced at this than you are, so don't test me like this!"

"Nyeh?" Himiko yawns, "Wha-wha?"

Syo dashes to the edge of the roof and turns around. "Next time..." she takes a step backward falls, "Don't mess with a killer."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the results of 2am on instagram. and I am confused as to either I should make this a legitimate story. if I did make a story: Shuuichi, Maki and Himiko escaped from the trauma Team Danganronpa put them through, and to honour their dead - they join the Future Foundation. more specifically, the 6th branch. additionally, their goal is to catch the Killer Killer - along with the cast of Killer Killer. they think they have found their suspect, but is Syo really the mastermind behind the killings of killers?
> 
> that sounded so cringy I am sorry.


End file.
